Grazie
by Megnove
Summary: Una storia dei Cyborg senza i Cyborg. Solo per mostrare l'effetto che fa il loro passaggio alle persone che hanno incontrato. Per "Cuore Meccanico": la protagonista è Nana.


**Grazie**

_Grazie._

_Grazie di avermi detto di no._

_Era quello di cui avevo bisogno. E lo sapevo. Solo, non sono riuscita a dirtelo._

_Ho solo saputo piangere, mentre la voce non mi usciva, guardandoti andar via. Ma sono certa… che tu sapessi quanto ti ero grata._

_Avresti potuto accontentarmi. Avresti potuto approfittarti di me. Anche se io non mi fossi comportata in quel modo sfacciato… un uomo tanto più grande di me, tanto forte e maturo, ed ero stata io ad invitarti a casa… a portartici quasi con la forza… l'avrebbe detto chiunque, anche il più femminista, che me la stavo _cercando_._

_E tu e io sappiamo bene anche il motivo…_

_Non mi conoscevi, non avevi niente a che fare con me. Avresti potuto fregartene di quello che mi sarebbe successo il giorno dopo. Avresti potuto prendere quel che ti veniva offerto, andartene con un bel ricordo, e basta. Tanto non ci saremmo più rivisti. Non ci siamo più rivisti, dopo. Ma non l'hai fatto. Mi hai _aiutato_._

_E non so neanche il tuo nome._

_Sono tornata a scuola. Ci ho dato un taglio con certi sprechi e certe compagnie._

_Sono sempre da sola in casa. Studio. Mi preparo da mangiare. Ho buttato quei vestiti assurdi e le sigarette. Conservo nel cassetto del mio comodino… il guanto che hai dimenticato quando sei andato via. Ogni tanto lo tiro fuori e lo annuso. Sa solo di metallo._

_E chissà perché, ogni tanto ti scrivo lettere come questa, che non saprei dove spedirti, che non leggerai mai… che conserverò con cura, con tutte le altre, nello stesso cassetto._

_I miei vecchi… amici… mi prendono in giro e si lamentano che non presto più loro soldi. E sparlano alle mie spalle. Sono spesso sola. Ma va bene così. Meglio soli che male accompagnati. Mi manca avere compagnia. Non mi mancano _loro_._

_Ma mi rendo conto che devo pagare tutti i debiti del passato… e assumermi le mie responsabilità…_

_Per questo sono andata a cercarla._

_L'ho ritrovata dove non mi aspettavo. Ma avrei _dovuto_, non è vero? Sapevo cosa combinava. Ed era anche colpa mia._

_Quel vicolo sporco mi faceva paura… avrei potuto fregarmene, mi sono detta. Avrei potuto far finta di non aver visto niente. Tirare dritto, andare a casa, dimenticarmene e farmi una bella risata di sollievo l'indomani, per non essere finita anch'io così._

_Avrei potuto abbandonarla._

_Ma non era quello che avresti fatto tu…_

* * *

–Michi…?

–Nnnnn.– Quasi non la riconosceva. I vestiti alla moda erano luridi e maleodoranti di vomito, alcol e spazzatura– perché la ragazza stava dormendo su un cumulo di rifiuti rovesciati a terra dai bidoni. Il ciuffo di capelli neri che le ricadeva sul volto era incrostato di qualcosa d'innominabile. Quando aprì gli occhi a guardare la figura che l'aveva chiamata dall'imboccatura del vicolo, lei glieli vide dilatati, cerchiati di rosso acceso. Come minimo aveva bevuto… molto probabilmente aveva preso di _peggio_ del semplice alcol. Oppure, entrambe le cose.

La testa ricadde in avanti, senza dar segno di averla riconosciuta, tornando a cercare di precipitare in una pericolosa incoscienza.

–Michiru!…– ripeté a voce più alta, facendo un passo avanti. Sentì con una terribile evidenza che se le avesse permesso di riaddormentarsi, avrebbe potuto non svegliarsi mai più. Si affrettò a raccoglierla, soffocando il disgusto per l'odore, si passò il suo braccio sulle spalle e la sollevò con sforzo.

–Che cavolo vuoi…– esclamò la ragazza con voce da moribonda. –Chi sei… Lasciami in pace…

–Non mi riconosci, eh?– replicò a denti stretti incamminandosi verso l'uscita. Era più magra di quanto se la ricordasse… le ossa le sporgevano dal polso e dai gomiti… eppure sembrava pesantissima. Il fatto che le pendesse di dosso a corpo morto, senza fare il minimo sforzo per collaborare a reggersi in piedi, non aiutava. –Me l'aspettavo… nello stato in cui sei. Non importa. Adesso andiamo.

–Eeeeh?…– L'altra sollevò di nuovo la testa, stavolta facendo uno sforzo per mettere meglio a fuoco la sua soccorritrice. Quando finalmente parve rendersi conto di chi fosse, ruppe in una risata debole e sguaiata, interrotta da colpi di tosse. Aveva i denti macchiati di nicotina ed altro. –Eeeehi, guarda chi si vede… siamo uscite dal castello incantato, _principessina_? Sei venuta a dare un po' di grazia a noi miseri mortali? Non siamo più troppo terra terra per te, adesso? Ipocrita!

–Stai delirando, Michi. Ti porto a casa mia.

La drogata trovò improvvisamente una forza e una furia inaspettate, svincolandosi dal suo braccio e barcollando all'indietro nel vicolo. –Cos'è, prima mi _abbandoni_… non ti fai _più vedere_, mi lasci nei _guai fino al collo_… e poi ti viene il rimorso? La sindrome della crocerossina? Non ho bisogno di te! Non ho bisogno di nessuno! Sto benissimo dove sto! Tu non sei mia amica!

La vide fissarla in volto stringendo le labbra, ma senza perdere la calma. Attaccò di nuovo a ridere in quel modo disarticolato, vacillando. –Ooh, ti ho scandalizzata? Ma lo _sapevi_, no? Non sei mai stata mia amica… né di nessuno degli altri… eri solo _comoda _da usare per i tuoi soldi! Così piena di te e così _stupida _ed _egoista_! Due paroline dolci e ti si convinceva a fare tutto! Sai quanto ridevamo di te quando non potevi sentirci? Eh? Lo sai?– Sputò per terra con disprezzo. –Idiota _viziata figlia di papà_!

Lo schiaffo che si beccò in piena faccia la lasciò senza fiato e la fece indietreggiare di parecchi passi. Per poco non cadde a terra. Cercò di farfugliare nuovamente qualcosa.

L'altra ragazza tornò a caricarsela in spalla senza dargliene il tempo. –Appena starai un po' meglio ti darò anche il _resto_, stai tranquilla. E adesso piantala e muoviti. Non ho tutta la notte, e tu nemmeno se resti in questo postaccio.

Il tempo di registrare, con una coscienza stranamente distaccata dal corpo e dalla stessa collera, che la sua ex vecchia amica riccastra da spennare stava parlando come se fosse diventata _qualcun altro_.

Poi le macchie nere che aveva davanti agli occhi si fusero in un tutt'uno.

* * *

_Me lo meritavo. Avrei potuto mettermi a piangere. Avrei _voluto _farlo._

_Ma non sono più il tipo da scappare davanti a quello che mi merito. Lasciai che le lacrime mi pungessero gli occhi, strinsi i denti, e andai avanti._

_Non aveva detto niente che non fosse vero. Ora stava a me dimostrarle che non lo era._

_E dimostrarlo anche a me…_

* * *

Attraverso l'incoscienza e il dolore alla testa serpeggiò l'odore rinfrancante del caffè. Colpì direttamente uno stomaco dove da troppi giorni non era stato introdotto nulla di nutriente. Nero, bollente. E latte. E pane, e paste con la marmellata… ed anche odori più robusti, di carne arrostita e uova. Una vera colazione all'occidentale, imbandita alla perfezione su una tavola linda, tovaglietta di bucato e perfino un fiore in un vaso di vetro… se la raffigurò nella coscienza a colori abbaglianti ancora prima di aprire gli occhi.

E trovarsela davanti su un vassoietto apparecchiato in modo netto e grazioso. C'era anche il fiore che aveva sognato. Aveva dormito in un letto così morbido che le faceva male la schiena per il contrasto, e lenzuola e coperte erano sporche di quel che aveva addosso, perché da sola l'altra non era evidentemente riuscita a farle un bagno. La guardava con aria impassibile, reggendo quel cibo disposto così accuratamente su cui lei avrebbe avuto voglia di gettarsi subito e senza neanche le posate. Non si mosse, sperando che non si notasse dallo sguardo quanta acquolina aveva in bocca.

–Bene. Sei sveglia. Da come eri combinata, pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto almeno un giorno intero. Mangia. Poi vedremo di darti una ripulita.

La risposta fu una parolaccia irripetibile.

–Come ti pare. Ma fossi in te aspetterei ad insultarmi dopo aver mangiato. Così avrai quantomeno più forza per farlo. Forse ti converrebbe prima bere solo un po' di succo, e vedere se riesci a non vomitare.

La ragazza rimase immobile mentre il vassoio le veniva deposto davanti, tenendo la testa bassa e lanciando solo occhiate oblique d'odio all'altra che la guardava senza cambiare espressione. Pareva ben decisa a mostrare che non avrebbe accettato nessuna carità ipocrita. Ma già dopo pochi secondi la vista e l'odore la stavano facendo tremare sempre più incontrollabilmente. Infine, troppo debole per resistere, afferrò con le mani un pezzo di pancetta e una salsiccia senza scomodarsi a raccogliere coltello e forchetta, e le agitò in gesto di minaccia sputacchiando: –Non pensare neanche per un attimo che ti sarò grata per questo.

Non ricevette risposta. Prese a ficcarsi in bocca il cibo scompostamente deglutendo prima di masticare, e a bere a gran sorsate il latte e il succo a bocca piena come un animale che teme l'arrivo di un predatore più grosso prima di poter finire il suo pasto. Nonostante l'ammonimento di poco prima, la sua benefattrice continuò ad osservarla senza una parola e senza scomporsi, mentre il letto e le stoviglie si sporcavano e il vaso col fiore si rovesciava ignorato finendo a bagnare miseramente le lenzuola.

Una volta saziatasi, la ragazza di strada si asciugò rumorosamente la bocca con una manica lurida e fece per un attimo per cacciare una risataccia, prima di ricordarsi che non era sola e che stava recitando la parte della dignità offesa. Ma doveva ammettere di sentirsi meglio con la pancia finalmente piena, anche se non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce. –Sarai tutta fiera di te, ora, eh? La brava signorina che salva la povera drogata! Pensavi che ti avrei ringraziata in lacrime? Non me ne frega di te ora più di quanto me ne fregasse prima.

–Esattamente come mi aspettavo– replicò la sua amica con la medesima espressione dura. –In fin dei conti, perché dovrebbe? Tu non mi hai chiesto niente, ho offerto tutto io. Ti sei solo limitata ad approfittare di me proprio come ne approfittavi prima. Non sei in obbligo di nulla. Puoi sentirti a posto con la tua coscienza.

Si alzò. –Il bagno è lì a destra. Ci sono degli asciugamani puliti. Se vuoi ti aiuto. Ma spero tu abbia intenzione di fare da sola.

–In obbligo? Hah! Ti piacerebbe!– soffiò la drogata velenosa. –Certo che non devo sentirmi in obbligo! Dopotutto anche _tu _lo stai facendo soltanto per te stessa! Per sentirti _tu _a posto con la tua coscienza! Non ti importa niente di me come non te ne è mai importato… vuoi solamente poter pensare di essere _buona_. Per quale motivo dovrei sentirmi in obbligo… o in colpa… verso qualcuno che agisce per _egoismo_ né più né meno di me?

La ragazza la fissò raggelata. –Perché, non è così forse?– incalzò lei. –Eh? O vuoi dirmi che per te sono davvero un'amica? In questo caso… perché non saresti venuta a cercarmi _prima_? Perché avresti ignorato i miei bigliettini quando ti ho chiesto soldi in queste settimane? Anche la volta che ti ho chiamata al telefono hai interrotto la comunicazione! Lo sai cosa ho dovuto fare per scappare, quando quei porci dei miei creditori sono tornati a cercarmi? Ti eri rifiutata di pagare la roba per me, e avevi addirittura assunto una guardia del corpo… non hai pensato neanche un attimo a cosa mi sarebbe successo senza quei soldi, vero? Ho rischiato grosso… potevo lasciarci la pelle… ma scommetto che tu non ci hai neanche perso il sonno.

Le palpebre sbatterono più volte. Michi si rallegrò oscuramente, vergognosamente, di avere portato a segno un colpo, di essere riuscita a ferire. Ma le lacrime non vennero.

–È questo che pensavi di me anche quando dicevi di essere mia amica, vero?– replicò solo la giovane benvestita, col tono di chi semplicemente attesta un fatto, ma con un fondo amaro. –Be', è vero. Hai perfettamente ragione. Lo faccio solo per me stessa. Perciò ora sbrigati. Lavati e vestiti, troverai qualcosa di mio nell'armadio. Altrimenti, lascio la porta aperta… puoi benissimo andartene per conto tuo e tornare quando avrai di nuovo fame. Ma se decidi di restare, vieni di là quando hai finito. Per salutare almeno.

* * *

L'acqua era più meravigliosamente calda di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere, i vestiti erano morbidi, ben stirati e profumati, e la sensazione di essere pulita e a posto… qualcosa che non provava da fin troppi giorni. Mentre si crogiolava sotto il getto e si asciugava, comunque, aveva avuto il tempo di mettere in ordine i pensieri. Forse era lo stomaco pieno a renderla più lucida di quanto non fosse stata da parecchio… o forse era perché non si sparava niente in vena dal giorno prima… ma quello voleva dire anche un'altra cosa che non le piaceva. Riusciva già ad avvertire i primi brividi della crisi d'astinenza, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non passarci. E non era _l'unica _cosa a farle venire i brividi. Perciò, quando varcò la soglia della stanza accanto si era già preparata un bel discorsetto ragionevole e se lo era rigirato in mente più e più volte, per accertarsi che funzionasse.

La sua amica… o ex amica… la stava aspettando seduta sul divano. Quando la vide si limitò a fissarla in silenzio. Questo non era certo un invito a prendere la parola. Cosa si aspettava da lei? Bene… Michi prese un respiro profondo e attaccò, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo e tranquillo.

–D'accordo. Allora. Ricominciamo da capo. Ci ho riflettuto. Riconosco di aver esagerato.

Silenzio.

–E dovrei anche ringraziarti di quello che hai fatto oggi per prenderti cura di me. Capisco che vuoi dimostrare di tenerci ancora alla nostra amicizia. Ma se vuoi _farti perdonare_… questo non basterà. A causa tua adesso ho più problemi e debiti di prima. Bisognerà che tu faccia molto di più e mi dia molti più soldi per…

–Perdonare?– scattò l'altra ragazza. –Forse non ci siamo capite. Io non ho nulla da rimproverarmi o da farmi perdonare da te. E non ho intenzione di darti neanche uno yen.

Michi sbatté le palpebre. –Cosa…? Non vuoi che torniamo…

–Amiche? Perché, lo siamo mai state? L'hai detto tu stessa, no? Ero soltanto _comoda _per te. Per voi. Comoda per farvi sganciare i soldi per la roba. Non vi è mai importato niente di me _sul serio_. Di quello che poteva capitarmi. Di cosa dovrei farmi perdonare? Di aver rischiato la _vita _per te quando quegli uomini sono venuti a cercarmi minacciandomi col coltello? Perché avevi detto loro che la droga era per me? Che li avrei pagati io? Mi potevano ammazzare. Avresti versato qualche lacrima? O ti saresti solo dispiaciuta di aver perso la tua stupida mucca dorata da mungere? E adesso _osi _addirittura rinfacciarmelo come se fosse colpa mia!

–_È_ colpa tua!– Michi cominciava a tremare e perdeva la calma nonostante i suoi sforzi. –Cosa ti costava pagare?! Sapevi benissimo che io non potevo! Tanto non erano mica soldi _tuoi_! Erano di tuo padre… e tu odi tuo padre, no? Dicevi sempre che avresti voluto rovinarlo, no?E allora?… Se tu avessi tenuto a me…

–Avrei fatto tutto quello che volevi, senza domande, per paura di perdere la tua amicizia. Già. Un ricatto infinito. Sempre nuove minacce, sempre l'offerta di un affetto condizionato. Condizionato al soddisfacimento dei tuoi capricci. E che durava solo fin quando non ti serviva qualcos'altro. Perché dovrei _volere_ l'amicizia di qualcuno che mi ha trattata in questo modo? Che tratta gli altri in questo modo?

Più quella conversazione andava avanti, e meno Michi credeva di capire. –Allora perché mi hai aiutata?– chiese, roca, indicando intorno a sé con un gesto del braccio. –Perché… tutto questo?

–Perché…– Per la prima volta l'altra abbassò lo sguardo. –È vero. Io non sono affatto diversa da te. Ti ho usata quanto tu mi hai usata. Ti ho permesso io… ti ho _incoraggiata _a farlo. Perché _nessuno _aveva mai mostrato di volermi stare vicino prima, e avrei fatto qualunque cosa per non restare di nuovo così sola… anche se si trattava di un affetto _fasullo_. In questo siamo simili. Era anche per me… una specie di droga.– Un respiro profondo, poi riprese con voce più controllata. –Per questo posso capirti. Io… una parte di me sapeva benissimo che era sbagliato. Che mi stavo facendo del male. Ma era proprio _questo _che volevo… ferire me stessa per vendicarmi di mio padre… così sarebbe stato punito perché non mi amava… oppure… sarebbe accorso al mio fianco, si sarebbe ricordato di amarmi, mi avrebbe chiesto perdono o solo dato una solenne legnata… ma si sarebbe _accorto che esistevo_. Proprio una bella contraddizione. Io…– Alzò nuovamente gli occhi. –Lo so… perché hai cominciato a drogarti. Perché sei finita in quel vicolo. La tua famiglia ti trascurava, ti ignorava proprio come la mia. Perciò mi ero rivista in te. Ma soprattutto… tu e…

–…Non osare.– Il tremito che aveva preso la ragazza scheletrica era solo in parte dovuto alla crisi che si avvicinava sempre più. Dimenticò tutti i suoi propositi di diplomazia e lasciò nuovamente esplodere la sua rabbia verso l'esterno. –Tu non sai _niente_! Non sai niente di me e Kojiro! Noi… lui mi ama! Io…

–Sei stata tu a nominarlo, non io.– Il tono avrebbe voluto essere più freddo e distaccato di quel che era. –E lui ti ha _lasciata_. Dopo averti indotta a diventare dipendente dalla droga. Dicesti di averlo fatto per assomigliargli, per poter condividere qualcosa con lui. E poi lui si è trovato una tipa con più soldi che poteva mantenerlo e comprargli tutte le dosi che voleva. E ti ha scaricata.

–Lui mi _ama_– ripeté Michi. Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo per impedirsi di continuare a tremare, odio puro e velenoso nella voce. –Che ne _sai _tu? Non lo conosci nemmeno. Non l'hai mai visto. Che ne _sai _di cosa significa amare qualcuno? Kojiro… è solo confuso. Perché ha passato dei momenti difficili. È il suo carattere, questo. Aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare. Per ritrovare se stesso. Si è lasciato andare… ha avuto una _sbandata_… ma t–tornerà in sé. È soltanto una cosa _passeggera_.Io _lo aspetterò_… perché sono disposta a _tutto _per lui… quando si renderà conto di aver commesso un errore… quando tornerà a cercarmi… e si accorgerà di _come mi sono ridotta _per aspettarlo… allora si p–pentirà… capirà chi ama davvero… mi striscerà davanti in ginocchio… e s–saremo felici…

–Ripeti le stesse cose da quando ti conosco.– L'ex amica la guardava perfino con simpatia. –Per questo so tutto… nonostante non abbia mai incontrato Kojiro. Perché lui non è _mai _venuto a cercarti, in due anni. Non si è fatto vedere una volta. Non ha mai neanche _cercato _di sapere come stavi. Ricordo benissimo come te ne lamentavi con me. E come eri sempre _sicura _che domani, _domani _lui sarebbe tornato…

–T–tornerà!

–Già… e sarà punito perché non ti ama… e si ricorderà di amarti…

Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante.

–Proprio come pensavo io… di mio padre.

–Non _osare_ paragonarti a me! Tu non mi _conosci_! Tu non hai _idea _di cosa voglia dire avere _davvero _dei problemi… vivere in strada… non riuscire a mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena! Hai tutto quello che ti serve… la pancia sempre piena, bei vestiti, un letto caldo! Non hai neanche idea di quanto certe persone _vorrebbero _tutto questo, e invece tu ti lamentavi! Ti _piaceva _soltanto frignare, giocare a fare la piccola principessa trascurata! _Fingere _di avere qualcosa in comune con noi! Soltanto perché non potevi avere tutto quello che volevi quando lo volevi! Soltanto perché non potevi avere soddisfatti tutti i tuoi capricci! Secondo te… potevo avere _rispetto_… provare della _vera amicizia_…per una tipa così _marcia _fino al midollo?!

–È vero.– La ragazza non perdeva la calma, e non faceva più nemmeno la sostenuta. Non cercava di negare nulla. –Ma vale anche per te. Non ci sei _nata _in strada. Una famiglia ce l'hai. I tuoi genitori… tuo fratello… eppure non sei mai voluta tornare a casa. Hai _preferito_ restare all'acqua e al freddo… fare la fame. Tutto per chi? Per qualcuno che non pensa più a te? Che probabilmente non ci ha mai pensato? Perché lo _sai _che è così. E anche se un tempo ti avesse amata davvero… sai benissimo cosa è disposto a fare un drogato per non restare senza la roba. Perché ne hai fatte anche tu, di queste cose. Quando hai la mente offuscata… non riesci più a provare nessun sentimento. Pensi soltanto a te stesso e al tuo bisogno. Credi davvero che lascerebbe la _sicurezza _di poter avere cibo, vestiti, un riparo… e una dose quando la vuole… per…

–_Non me ne importa niente! _Cosa vuoi che me ne _freghi _dei miei?! Non gli è mai _importato _di me comunque! Altrimenti ci sarebbero venuti _loro _a cercarmi, e non l'hanno mai fatto!

–Già.

–_Non è la stessa cosa!_– Michi si rendeva confusamente conto della sua stessa contraddizione, e urlava. E urlava ancor più per la calma dell'altra che sembrava incoraggiarla ad impappinarsi. –Kojiro mi _ama_…_ Io _lo amo! L'amore non è quella cosa _logica _e _fredda_ che credi _tu_! Non è uno _scambio commerciale_!L'amore è _sacrificarsi_! È _sopportare_! È essere disposti a _tutto _per l'altro! Io… gli _dimostrerò _che so sopportare! Che sono disposta a sacrificarmi! Gli dimostrerò che non mi importa nulla di me stessa! Lo vedrà… che senza di lui non sono altro che un povero relitto… e allora…

–Allora avrà compassione? È la sua compassione che vuoi? Ti accontenteresti? E se non avesse nemmeno quella, Michi? Dopotutto… non doveva saperlo anche _prima_, quel che provavi per lui? E nonostante questo se n'è andato… se ti avesse amata, ti avrebbe trattata così? E se non ti amava, se non ti ama… pensi che gli importerà qualcosa se ti fai del male in suo nome? Credi di poterlo costringere in questo modo?

–Se non mi ama…– La drogata crollò il volto, nascondendosi dietro le ciocche di lunghi capelli neri umidi. –Se non mi ama… meglio _finirla così_. Soffrirò comunque meno. N–non mi importa… faccia quello che vuole. Io… comunque non posso smettere di volergli bene. Il vero amore… il vero affetto… non pretende… non dovrebbe pretendere _niente _in cambio.

–Davvero?

Michi alzò nuovamente gli occhi, due buchi neri nel viso pallido come un lenzuolo. Sbatté le palpebre. Si sentiva svuotata e aveva un vortice di pensieri nella testa. Aveva sentito oscuramente le proprie stesse parole e aveva come la sensazione del loro significato. Ma non voleva ancora cedere e ammettere nulla. –Tu non puoi capire… non _ami _nessuno. E _nessuno _ama te.

–Può darsi.– La sua amica aveva quasi un sorriso triste in volto. E gli occhi arrossati. Come se si stesse in qualche modo proibendo di piangere. A Michi balenò in mente qualcosa che si spense subito, inghiottito dal bisogno e dalla confusione. Qualcosa che aveva portato con sé una brevissima, effimera vampata di comprensione e simpatia.

La mano dell'altra ragazza sbatté sul tavolo. Lasciando qualcosa. Un paio di biglietti di banca ripiegati, e un flacone di quello che sembrava medicinale. Ad un'occhiata esperta, acuita dalla disperazione, fu subito chiaro che non si trattava di una dose. E che i soldi erano molti meno di quelli che le sarebbero serviti per comprarsene una.

–Con questi puoi procurarti qualcosa da mangiare per oggi. E questo calmante dovrebbe aiutarti a superare l'astinenza senza soffrire troppo. Non cercare di venderlo o scambiarlo con droga. Sopra ci sono dei contrassegni della polizia… come sui biglietti di banca. Difficilmente i tuoi fornitori li accetterebbero. E comunque, se domani ti ripresenti da me _pulita _potrai avere dell'altra colazione e un bagno caldo… se invece mi accorgessi che ti sei fatta nel frattempo, troverai la porta chiusa e verrò di nuovo a ripescarti tra qualche settimana. In quel vicolo o in un altro. Non posso costringerti ad uscirne. E non posso fare lo sforzo al posto tuo. Sei _tu _che devi volerlo. Ma almeno posso cercare di darti una spinta.

Michi guardò il tavolo con la vista annebbiata, capendoci sempre meno. –E questo p–perché?– mormorò roca. –T–tu mi _odi_, no? Non mi sopporti. Mi detesti perché… perché…– Perché, poi? Non trovava le parole o il motivo che stava cercando. –V–vuoi che soffra… è questo? P–per vendicarti di…

Ma non riuscì a finire neanche questa frase. Continuavano solo a girarle in testa le premure ricevute nelle ultime ore. E quelle parole. _Verrò di nuovo a ripescarti… in quel vicolo o in un altro. _–P–perché mi hai… cercato? E perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere? Cosa… cosa dovrei _darti _in cambio? O vuoi solo veramente fare la crocerossina che compie una buona azione?

–Chissà? Non lo so nemmeno io.– L'altra si alzò stancamente. –Non ho il tempo né la voglia di stare a convincerti di qualcosa a cui non crederesti. Magari sono solo ancora la povera stupida gallina da spennare che hai conosciuto. Magari non so niente della vita né di come vanno le cose. Il mondo fa schifo, tutti sono egoisti, l'amore è incondizionato eccetera. Adesso tu sei in grado di credere solamente a questo. Però hai ragione. _Voglio _qualcosa in cambio.– Per un istante lo sguardo le si fece di _ghiaccio _quando girò la testa a guardarla. –Voglio che tu faccia almeno uno _sforzo _per salvare te stessa, Michi. Anzi, lo _pretendo_.Non accetto di aiutare qualcuno a fondo perduto. Voglio che tu ti rimetta in sesto. Perché se ci _fosse _qualcuno che ti ama… credo che avresti il _dovere _di risparmiargli la sofferenza di vederti in questo stato.

Michi bofonchiò qualcosa. Poi fu fuori dalla stanza e dal cancello della residenza, senza neanche averla guardata in faccia o aver salutato.

Fuori pioveva.

Alzò gli occhi rabbrividendo verso il cielo grigio. Ricordava confusamente di aver afferrato quel che c'era sul tavolo… doveva averlo fatto, perché si sentiva le banconote in tasca. Forse aveva fatto male ad uscire così di corsa. Chissà se tornando indietro ora avrebbe potuto rimediare anche un ombrello?

Quanti acquazzoni aveva superato nel vicolo, nascondendosi precariamente in un bidone o sotto uno scatolone di cartone, inzuppandosi a poco a poco fino all'osso. Quante maledizioni aveva lanciato allora a chiunque stesse mandando giù quel rovescio. A chiunque stesse al riparo in quel momento, mentre lei aveva freddo. A chiunque avesse i soldi che a lei sarebbero mancati per comprarsi qualcosa, probabilmente la roba più che da mangiare. Alla sua famiglia. A Kojiro. A tutti. Odiava tutti, ce l'aveva con tutti, come se il mondo intero avesse un rancore personale verso di lei e le facesse per principio del male.

E allora, se tutti volevano farle del male, tanto valeva che desse loro una mano a completare l'opera. E che facesse anche lei del male a loro come poteva, con tutte le sue forze. Mentre i morsi della fame e dell'astinenza, i brividi e il disgusto, la attanagliavano… mentre faceva cose orribili per procurarsi una manciata di spiccioli, ferendosi e ferendo altri… c'era sempre, sotto la rabbia, quel senso di oscura _soddisfazione _che bruciava alimentandola.

_Quando morirò… ve ne pentirete!_

Ma se ne sarebbero pentiti davvero? Chi voleva prendere in giro? A nessuno importava niente di lei. Lo sapeva bene, in fondo. Non a Kojiro. Non alla sua famiglia. Li aveva _aspettati_. Aveva aspettato che qualcuno venisse a cercarla, a raccoglierla, a ripulirla e darle da mangiare… ravviandole i capelli come a una bambina e compatendola… per ore e giorni aveva fissato inebetita la strada davanti a sé. Non era mai arrivato nessuno. Per questo li odiava ancora di più. Nessuno le aveva mai _dimostrato _di tenerci anche solo un po'…

_Ce l'hanno tutti con me. _Un'illusione cattiva, ma sempre più misericordiosa della verità. Sempre più rosea che dover affrontare… il fatto che il mondo va avanti senza di te. Che conti quanto un bruscolino di fronte a una montagna. E che se morissi _davvero_, nessuno sentirebbe la tua mancanza.

L'ho ammesso? Finalmente sono riuscita a dirlo, anche solo a me stessa? La _verità_… è che mi faccio schifo da sola… e che non mi importerebbe niente di morire perché tanto so che non farebbe nessuna differenza…

Oppure no?…

Perché oggi _qualcuno _l'aveva cercata. Raccolta. Ripulita. Le aveva dato da mangiare… prendendosi in cambio le sue male parole, senza vacillare. Non l'aveva compatita, questo no. Non l'aveva coccolata, accontentata, assecondata. Non l'aveva trattata come una bambina. Ma…

_Perché l'ha fatto? Io l'ho soltanto usata… e messa nei guai. Non aveva… nessun obbligo nei miei confronti._

E aveva detto di essere disposta a farlo di nuovo… forse, tutte le volte che fosse stato necessario?

Per qualche motivo non riusciva a credere davvero alle proprie stesse parole ciniche. Quello sguardo… quel comportamento… in un breve lampo di lucidità che forse non sarebbe tornato per diversi altri giorni, dovette ammettere che non si adattavano a qualcuna che vuole fare la buona samaritana solo per sentirsi superiore, o per averne un tornaconto.

E se era per questo… erano molto _diversi _anche da quelli della ragazzina ricca, viziata e frignona che aveva conosciuto lei. E che aveva pensato di essere molto generosa e comprensiva comprando la sua amicizia con i soldi.

Adesso… sembrava che non avesse più _bisogno _di quello scambio…

…cos'era che le dava la forza di far questo senza pretendere né aspettarsi davvero niente in cambio? Anzi, sopportando di essere insultata e maltrattata?

Forse… a differenza di lei che lo pretendeva soltanto, aveva _davvero _trovato…?

Sapeva che non sarebbe bastato quell'unico gesto di gentilezza per tornare pulita. Sapeva che di lì a qualche ora avrebbe davvero tentato di usare quei soldi e il calmante come acconto per avere una dose in cambio, nonostante l'avvertimento ricevuto. Sapeva che sarebbe tornata sporca e affamata nel vicolo, maledicendo il mondo intero. Che si sarebbe di nuovo venduta in modi osceni per avere la possibilità di farsi, e per vendetta contro Kojiro… E che se davvero la sua amica fosse tornata di nuovo a prenderla, le avrebbe di nuovo gridato contro sfogando tutta la sua rabbia, chiamandola con nomi irripetibili. L'essere umano è così. Non sarebbe stata l'epifania di un attimo a cambiare le cose. Se mai fosse cambiato qualcosa, sarebbe costato tempo, fatica e dolore. Più dolore di quanto, forse, lei fosse disposta a sopportarne. Almeno tutto insieme.

Tutti fanno del proprio meglio per resistere… per andare avanti… ognuno a modo suo…

Solo che per alcuni è decisamente il modo sbagliato. E una volta imboccata la strada a rovescio, tirarsene fuori richiede una volontà che non tutti riescono a trovare. Eppure… anche le strade sbagliate, le si prende per il desiderio di salvarsi… di _vivere_, non di _morire_.

_Non dovrebbe essere così. Dovrebbe essere più facile. Il mondo fa davvero schifo._

_E poi perché dovrei credere che sia davvero così disinteressata? Hah! Come se esistessero davvero persone disinteressate! Se vuole darmela a bere… se vuole davvero convincermi… dovrà fare ben più di così… almeno…_

…almeno cosa? Quale prezzo avrebbe fissato per la sua fiducia stavolta? E se l'altra lo avesse pagato, lei lo avrebbe alzato di nuovo?

Le sarebbe importato, poi? Non aveva già visto come i suoi tentativi di fare la preziosa avevano incontrato soltanto freddezza? Battere su quel tasto non le sarebbe servito. Non attaccava più.

Certo, come se lei poi contasse abbastanza da potersi permettere di darsi un prezzo… e come se agli altri importasse… come se le dessero _valore._

_Inutile illudersi. È solo una gran bastarda. Non hai visto com'era fredda e compassata? Non ha sentimenti. Non sa nulla di come ci si sente. Quella non ha un cuore… ha un _meccanismo ad orologeria_. È come tutti gli altri…_

E quindi avrebbe buttato via con sdegno l'aiuto offerto, per conservare la sua dignità? Non sarebbe più tornata in quella casa?

…

…_Non sono mica scema. Se ci tiene così tanto che mi approfitti di lei un'altra volta, perché dovrei deluderla? Ognuno si aiuta come può. E in fondo se l'è cercata. Se fa così, vuol dire che le sta bene e avrà anche lei il suo tornaconto, che ne so io quale? Di certo non potrà pretendere niente da me. E se si aspetta che le sia grata, sta fresca._

Alzò le spalle, tirò su il bavero della giacca appena regalata e si avviò sotto la pioggia piuttosto che tornare indietro a chiedere un ombrello. Si chiese fuggevolmente se l'altra ragazza avesse preso quei vestiti dal proprio armadio o se li avesse comprati apposta per lei… anche se sicuramente, per darglieli, doveva essersene voluta _disfare_…

Ma per quante parole si affrettasse a stipare nel cervello, non poteva soffocare del tutto, in fondo, da qualche parte vicino allo stomaco… un minuscolo lumicino di lucidità e di stima. Di speranza, forse.

Certamente, d'invidia.

Dietro le tende del piano di sopra, due occhi consapevoli la guardarono allontanarsi.

* * *

_Anch'io ero come lei. Posso quasi sentire tutti i pensieri che le passano per la testa. Perché sono stati anche i miei._

_Poco importa se non mi sono mai ridotta in quello stato. Alla fine… col tempo… se nessuno mi avesse fermato, sarebbe probabilmente successo._

_Spero che adesso riesca a fare il passo successivo da sola. A capire… che se non puoi costringere gli altri ad apprezzarti… allora non è neanche giusto che tu dia loro il potere di condizionare il tuo giudizio di te stessa. E che giudichi te stessa con il loro metro. Questa… è la vera dipendenza. Forse ancor _più _pericolosa della droga. Non puoi liberarti da nulla se non ti liberi prima da questo._

_Devi essere indipendente. Camminare con le tue gambe. Non è romantico. Non è affascinante e sospiroso. Ma non significa rassegnarsi, o rimanere soli. Anzi… è l'unico modo in cui puoi sperare di essere un giorno davvero _con _qualcuno._

_Ma non servirebbe a niente che glielo dicessi io._

_Prego… che ce la faccia._

I suoi passi rimbombavano, per quanto leggeri, nella grande casa vuota. Andò in camera sua, ad aprire il cassetto del comodino. Il profumo dei fiori di lavanda, il mucchio di carte che solo lei aveva mai letto, e il guanto dimenticato.

_Non sa di altro che di metallo… ancora._

Estrasse la penna e un nuovo foglio, e si pose al tavolino a scrivere.

_Grazie._

_Grazie di non avermi dato quello che volevo… così che potessi capire di cosa avevo _bisogno_._

_Grazie di essere stato duro con me._

_E grazie anche di essertene andato per sempre._

_Un giorno… forse… quando sarò grande… potrò dirtelo di persona… fino ad allora… farò del mio meglio… come tutti a questo mondo… per sopravvivere… per resistere… per combattere…_

_Perché ne vale la pena, non è vero?_

_Però… una cosa non è cambiata e non cambierà. Non sarà più dipendenza la mia. Non voglio che lo sia. Voglio essere come te… una persona matura. Ma io… ti amerò per sempre. Anche se un giorno dovessi incontrare qualcun altro… se il cuore dovesse battermi per qualcun altro… ti ricorderò sempre, fin quando sarò vecchia._

_Per questo… non dubitare mai neanche tu. Non dubitare di essere riuscito a fare qualcosa per qualcuno. Come sto provando a fare anch'io…_

_Addio._


End file.
